The invention generally relates to crystal growth. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for growing crystalline ribbons of semiconductors materials.
Silicon sheet material or ribbon is particularly important in making low cost solar cells. Continuous growth of silicon ribbon obviates the need for slicing of bulk produced silicon to form wafers. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,594,229; 4,627,887; 4,661,200; 4,689,109; 6,090,199; 6,200,383; and 6,217,649, continuous silicon ribbon growth is carried out by introducing two strings of high temperature material up through a crucible that includes a shallow layer of molten silicon. The strings serve to stabilize the edges of the growing ribbon. The molten silicon freezes into a solid ribbon just above the molten layer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,090,199 and 6,217,649 describe a method and apparatus for continuous replenishment of the feedstock material in a continuous silicon ribbon. As presently practiced, a single ribbon is grown out of a single crucible, with each ribbon machine having one such crucible. FIG. 1 illustrates this process.
In order to produce lower cost solar cells and hence expand large-scale electrical applications of solar electricity, it is important to have lower cost substrate materials for making the solar cell. The current invention provides new and improved methods and apparatus for growing silicon ribbons.
Methods and apparatus for concurrent growth of multiple ribbons from a single crucible have been developed. These techniques allow for efficient and low cost growth of silicon solar cell manufacturing.
In one aspect, the invention features a method for continuously growing multiple semiconductor ribbons concurrently in a single crucible. A crucible is provided that has multiple meniscus shapers that are disposed in a spaced relationship. A melt is formed in the crucible from a semiconductor material. The multiple meniscus shapers separate the melt into a plurality of distinct melt subregions. Multiple pairs of strings are arranged relative to the multiple meniscus shapers. Each pair of strings (i) has a fixed distance therebetween, (ii) emerges from one of the distinct melt subregions, and (iii) defines a pair of edges of a meniscus and controls the width of a ribbon. The multiple pairs of strings are continuously pulled away from a surface of the melt to form multiple discrete and substantially flat semiconductor ribbons.
In another aspect, the invention features a method for minimizing interference due to meniscus interactions between adjacent ribbons in a multiple semiconductor ribbon growth system. A melt is formed from a semiconductor material disposed in an open crucible. The melt is partitioned into a plurality of distinct melt subregions by disposing a plurality of meniscus shapers in the crucible. Each melt subregion has a distinct melt surface defined by a meniscus shaper. Multiple semiconductor ribbons are continuously grown from the crucible. Each of the ribbons is grown from a melt subregion by pulling a pair of spaced strings away from a distinct melt surface.
In yet another aspect, the invention features an apparatus for continuously growing multiple semiconductor ribbons concurrently in a single crucible. The apparatus includes a crucible for holding a melt of a semiconductor material; multiple meniscus shapers arranged in a spaced relationship in the crucible to partition the melt into a plurality of distinct melt subregions; multiple pairs of strings; and multiple afterheaters. Each pair of strings is disposed relative to one of the multiple meniscus shapers. Each pair of strings (i) has a fixed distance therebetween, (ii) emerges from one of the melt subregions, (iii) defines a pair of edges of a meniscus, and (iv) defines a width of one of the multiple semiconductor string ribbons as the pair of strings is pulled from the melt subregion. Each afterheater is disposed adjacent a surface of at least one of the semiconductor string ribbons to control the thermal profiles of the semiconductor string ribbons.